So you turn eight? The Game of Life
by thepinkpuffin
Summary: Mary Poppins' daughter and Anabell Banks play a strange game called Life
1. Chapter 1

­"So you turn eight?" asked Annabell Banks excitedly. "Yep. I can't wait until my party tommoro! I hope  
I get a paint set. There's going to be cake and iceream. And I can't wait to see Maia and Mr. Turvy and the Hamadryad again!" Rosalyn seemed very excited.

"I can't wait either!" cried Annabell digging in the toy chest. Then she sighed. "There's no toys or anything to play with!" "Lets go to the park, I'm sure Nelius is up to something." said Rosalyn. They both agreed. Rosalyn told her dad where she was going. And they put on their coats and gloves and skipped down the sidewalk as the crisp autum breeze nipped at their cheeks.

Their frolic and laughter was stopped all of a sudden when they stumbled into a tall, bold, white and terrifying girl. "Oh no!" cried Annabell, squeezing Rosalyn's hand. "Its the Holy Terrorette, Miss Andrew's niece!" "Where do you children think you're going? Where are your parents? Why, any respectable person knows that a child of your age should be in bed by 5:00 sharp!"

Annabel stood frozen. Rosalyn shrugged. Phoebe (Miss Andrew's niece) glowered, her two friends stnding behind her put on an evil grin. "Oh, I forgot, you're dad is a disqusting..uggh...chimney sweeper who rolls around in piles of dirt for the fun of it! Living on the line of poverty! No wonder you turned out like you did! And how much worse could you get?" Annabell started to shake. Rosalyn looked shocked, "You're nothing but a bully!" cried Rosalyn as she grabbed Annabell's hand to leave. "You've spoken to the wrong person, Phoebe!" " Do you expect me to supposed to be insulted by you? And what do you expect to do about it?" Her minions laughed.

Just then a loud thundering noise came from the sky. Rosalyn was to angry to notice the peculiarness of thunder in the winter-time. Annabell and Rosalyn walked on sulky and resentful, their boots crushing the snow beneath them. They entered the gates of the park, and were nearing were nearing the statues when a huge lightning bolt shattered the sky and split the ground directly infront of them. The two children jerked back terrifyed and gave a ghastly hollor.

"Wow! What was that?" breathed Annabell heavily. "L...l...Lightning!" cried a petrified Rosalyn. What a day, first they get attacked by bullies and now almost get struck by lightning! Annabell got up and looked where the lightning bolt had hit. "Lightning on a January day?" It had left a hole in the grass. The hole revealed a shiny object that was partly buried. The girls dug the shiny object up, out of curiousity. "What is it?" cried Annabell brushing off the dirt on the object. "A game!" Rosalyn examined. 

"Look," pointed Rosalyn, "it says 'the Game of Life'. It must belong to someone, perhaps we should return it." "Wait a second, maybe that lightning bolt was trying to tell us something! If you're mom was here, Rosalyn, she would certainly know what it was saying." Rosalyn wished her mom was there. They looked at the game again, at the bottom corner it read: THE GAME OF CHANCE AND TURNS.

"Maybe the lightning bolt wanted us to play it?" inquired Annabell. So the two girls opened the game board up and put it on a picnic table. They noticed there was no paper directions. And there was a button on the game that said 'push to start.' Annabell had an eerie feeling. She didn't want Rosalyn to push it for some reason.

Just then Phoebe and her friends came out of no where. They had followed them into the park. "Well, well , well…" scoffed Phoebe. "Oh no, not you again," cried Rosalyn despairingly. "What do they have agianst us?" asked Annabell, wanting to run away. "My mom made Ms. Andrew go out of work and freed her lark and publicially humiliated her," uttered the black haired girl angrily, "Hey, leave us alone! We're going to play a game. It was requested we do so by a lightning bolt!"

Phoebe and her minions laughed profusedly. For they heard no lightning bolt. 

"Just press the start button," said Annabell. Rosalyn rolled her eyes and did just so.

The game exploded and Rosalyn, Annabell, Phoebe and Terry and Kyle (her friends) all flew in the air.  
Everything went black.

Anabell found herself with her head on Rosalyn's lap. She looked around. There was a long yellow pathway that extended for miles. Beside them was two dice and several piles of cars. They were in a whole different setting. Rosalyn was sleeping on the ground. Anabell woke her up. "Rosalyn, Rosalyn I think...I think...I think we're inside the game!"

part II coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to play the game to get out of here," said Rosalyn.  
Beside them was a sheet of directions. Rosalyn picked it up. Anabell was still looking around and wondering what mess she'd gotten into. Rosalyn showed Anabell the directions. It read :ROLL THE DICE AND FIND A NUMBER. CHOOSE THE CARD WITH THAT NUMBER ON IT.  
"I guess we have to roll the dice then," said Rosalyn. Anabell was still looking around in shock. "Um, I guess I'll go first then." So Rosalyn picked up the dice and threw them on the ground.  
She rolled an eight. Then she picked the 'eight' card from the pile. She looked at it and was surprised. For there on the card was a picture of herself and her mother and father. There was also a little picture of her house.  
It read "ROSALYN ALFRED: DAUGHTER OF MARY POPPINS AND HERBERT ALFRED, ZODIAC LIBRA, BORN IN LONDON, U.K"  
Anabell reluctanly rolled the dice and got a 9. She picked her card. It read "ANABELL BANKS: DAUGHTER OF GEORGE BANKS AND WINIFRED 


End file.
